


Moonlight

by xinxinnie



Series: One Word [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinxinnie/pseuds/xinxinnie
Summary: Donghae shouldn’t be feeling this way.





	Moonlight

Hyukjae slid the folded piece of paper over to Donghae.

_mom’s boyfriend is coming over this weekend, rather not hear them fuck. crash at yours? -hyuk_

Donghae frowned and scribbled a reply, sliding the paper back over.

_You know you don’t have to ask... -Hae_

_well i’m asking so you don’t get mad when i show up to your house at 2 am drunk and high -hyuk_

_Shut up you’re underage!!!!! -Hae_

Hyukjae chuckled and crumpled the note up, chucking it into his backpack.

————————

“Hey smexy,” Hyukjae smirked as soon as Donghae swung the door open.

Donghae rolled his eyes, silently praying that his blush isn’t too obvious.

“Aw, your face is so red!” Hyukjae pointed out.

_Ugh._

Hyukjae invites himself into the house, slamming the door behind him. Donghae jumped at the loud slam but sighed and followed Hyukjae up the stairs into his room.

“You done with your homework?” Donghae tried striking up a conversation.

“I haven’t finished my homework since the fourth grade, what makes you think I’m gonna finish it now?” Hyukjae retorted. Donghae shrugged and flopped onto the bed.

"I’m going to get a shower,” Hyukjae announced.

“Alright, have fun,” Donghae chucked a pillow at him.

Hyukjae laughed out loud (Donghae swore his heart skipped a beat), “sure thing babe.”

“Stop!” Donghae thinks it’s the hardest he’s ever blushed.

————————

Donghae stepped out of the shower drying his hair off with a towel to be greeted with the sight of a sleeping Hyukjae.

_Oh god, look at him._

Donghae shook his head and stepped back into the bathroom.

He opened the dresser door, and took his shaver out. He stared at it for god knows how long before deciding to put it away.

_Not while Hyukjae’s in the room._

Donghae got dressed and sat on the bed next to a sleeping Hyukjae.

He ran his hand through Hyukjae’s hair, pulling the blanket higher over his body. He looked down to Hyukjae’s slightly parted lips. Unable to fight the urge, his mouth turned up into a small smile.

_Stop, Hae it’s creepy. I can’t sleep next to him, not with how I feel. It’s wrong._

He sighed and dragged the spare mattress out from under his bed and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from his cupboard.

Fluffing up the pillow and pulling the blanket over himself, he lay down.

“Goodnight, Hyukjae,” he murmured, before closing his eyes to get some rest.

————————

“You idiot! Why’d you sleep on the floor?” Hyukjae asked.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Donghae replied.

They both knew that was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> heh this is the first part,,, they’ll only be two parts 
> 
> i have the vocabulary of a 5 y/o so my writing sucks please don’t @ me
> 
> as usual, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated
> 
> thanks for reading !!
> 
> -xin :)


End file.
